The Experiment
by ChoudenjihouIppotsukou
Summary: One-shot. Set two years after the main storyline. The level 5s (except the missing #6) were gathered for an experiment with an unknown motive. They were told to act normally but to avoid being really violent as much as possible. Is that even possible for these dangerous people?
Yo! Welcome to my screwed up imagination! my first one-shot!(but not my first fic :))

Note: may contain spoilers.

this story is set two years after the main story. they encountered a lot of obstacles in life, so we will never know what will happen to them. enjoy!

With a population of 2.3 million, 80% of it was composed of students. This is Academy City. It's technology surpassed the other countries by 10 to 20 years. The students in this city underwent the Power Curriculum Program that gave them psychic powers, in which they were called 'espers'. The esper levels were ranked from 0 to 5, with 0 as the weakest and 5 as the strongest.

But there were only 7 people who have reached level 5. #7 is Sogiita Gunha, whose powers are shrouded in mystery. He is really powerful, and is also called 'Attack Crash'. #6 is someone nobody knows, and never appeared even once. #5 is Shokuhou Misaki, also called 'Mental Out', who can control people, read their minds, and alter their memories with just a click from her remote controller. She came from a really wealthy family and studied at Tokiwadai Middle School, which is one of the top 5 best schools in Academy City. #4 is 'Meltdowner', Mugino Shizuri, who has the ability to shoot destructive lasers that disintegrate anything that comes close. She also came from a wealthy family, but is actually a member of ITEM, an underground group of mercenaries. #3 is the 'Railgun', Misaka Mikoto. She had a lot of aliases like the Ace of Tokiwadai Middle school, Electric Princess, the strongest electromaster, and sometimes as the crazy bitch from Tokiwadai due to her being extremely hot headed, which resulted to the destruction of nearby electric equipment. She has the power to control and generate electricity. Her signature move, the Railgun, uses an arcade coin as its ammo and shoots it with magnetism, in which the coin travels three times the speed of sound. She also studied at Tokiwadai Middle school together with Shokuhou Misaki, who was referred to as the Queen of Tokiwadai. #2 is Kakine Teitoku, or 'Dark Matter'. He has the ability to create substances with different uses that defies the laws of physics. He has such a tremendous power that he has brought his self from the dead a few times with his ability. #1 is Accelerator, which is the strongest esper in the whole Academy City, and even the whole world. He had the power of Vector Manipulation, in which he can alter any vector that touches him. He has the greatest power that surpassed all of the level fives and the people of Academy City. He can also reach the highest peak of power, or level 6, which is deemed to be impossible to the other level 5s.

This city might look like a bright, sunny city filled with happiness, but it's only in the outside. As you go deeper, you will catch a glimpse of Academy City's darkness, which involved a lot of immoral and shady business. It also conducts inhumane experiments, which uses humans as their live specimens.

An experiment is taking place somewhere in the shady part of the city. Thankfully, it is not something that involved killing people (but it actually involved kidnapping and blackmailing people to force them to participate in the experiment). It's a social experiment, using the 6 level 5s as its specimens. They were trapped in a single, spacious, and indestructible room and were asked to act normally and to stop acting violent. The mastermind of this experiment was a crazy researcher who never cared about other people and even with his own life. He somehow gathered them with his authority for the sake of information. He's just doing it for fun, actually.

As the speakers attached in the corners of the room sent out a screeching feedback, the six level 5s jolted. All of them stared at the speakers and they heard someone clearing his throat.

 **"Ahem. How should I start this... Hello dearest level 5s!"**

"You sick bastard..."

A man with white hair scowled at the playful voice. It was Accelerator. He had a scary expression in his face, his crimson eyes glinting with anger.

 **"Oohh, Accelerator-san, what a scary face you have there. Don't worry, I'm not going to harm her, unless you and the other maiden over there do something ridiculous... Which is utterly impossible.** "

"Shut up..."

A girl with chestnut brown hair spoke in a harsh tone. Small sparks of electricity danced on her hair as she coldly glared at the camera that watched over them. It was Misaka Mikoto, the third strongest level 5.

 **"Why the hell are you guys so overprotective? Oh right. I almost forgot..."**

A deranged chuckle echoed in the room as the researcher continued speaking.

 **"More than ten thousand of them died because of you guys, right? No matter how you protected the remaining sisters, it won't change the fact that YOU GUYS killed 10,031 of them! Hahaha! How pathetic!"**

"FUCK YOU!"

Misaka unleashed a lightning strike towards the wall, but as the smoke cleared, it was left unscathed. She grinded her teeth and clenched her fists tightly that her nails pierced her skin. She really looked tensed as she was sweating profusely, and was breathing heavily. She just looked down and tried to compose herself after her outburst, that made the scientist laugh in glee.

 **"Now, now, Misaka-san, have you forgotten that this whole place is indestructible? I thought you were listening carefully..."**

"What is this all about?"

Shokuhou stepped in the heated conversation. The researcher huffed out another chuckle as he mocked the blonde girl.

 **"Shokuhou-san, why won't you use your powers? Ain't that really convenient?"**

She just stayed silent and sat down at the corner of the room. Sogiita tried to punch the wall, but again, it was not damaged, even just a scratch. He slumped down the floor in defeat and mumbled to himself.

"So it really is indestructible..."

 **"You're right, Sogiita-san. Even your GUTS can't do anything to this room."**

"Hey! Don't mock my guts!"

"So, all we need is to act normally, right? Then I have no problem with that."

Kakine interjected as he felt that the conversation would turn worthless if it would continue.

 **"Yeah! You really are smart, Kakine-san."**

"Then we're just gonna stay in this shit for four hours and do nothing? That's fucking ridiculous."

Mugino cursed as she was starting to get really tapped her finger on the tiled floor impatiently as she sat down.

 **"I'm sorry about that, but I really wanted to fulfill my selfish desires without a problem, so deal with it. Oh my, it's already time! I got matters to attend so I'll be gone for a while so... LET'S START THE EXPERIMENT!"**

Then a beeping sound was heard. All of them huffed out a sigh as the researcher stopped talking. They took their own places and kept really far away from each other. Misaka, Accelerator, Kakine and Shokuhou sat at the different corners of the room while Mugino and Sogiita sat somewhere in the middle, but was still far apart from each other. They remained silent for a while until Shokuhou broke the silence.

"Misaka-san~"

"..."

The girl just ignored her as she curled up into a ball with her eyes closed. She was still tensed like earlier, but it's more obvious after the conversation.

"Misaka-san~ Please stop ignoring me. I'm getting bored..."

The blonde girl continued to tease her and the brown haired girl just curled more. She whispered a reply to Shokuhou as she clenched her fists.

"Stop... talking to me for a while... Shokuhou..."

"Eh? Misaka-san~ Why are you always so harsh to me~ :("

"Please... not now."

It maybe not as loud and clear, but it made Shokuhou stop her teasing. She just looked at her with her face painted with confusion. This also gathered the attention of the other level 5s, because based on their experience, they wouldn't hear Misaka pleading to them, unless something is terribly wrong.

"Oi, third rate. Is something wrong?"

"...Nothing."

"Oh, the great #1 is worried about #3 over here... What a rare sight."

"Shut up, #4. Mind your own fucking business."

"Hey, she really looked sick..."

Kakine suddenly voiced out his observation to stop the two from fighting. Their attention went back to Misaka as she looked more tensed. Sogiita tried to approach her and ask her what's wrong.

"Hey, #3. Are you alright?"

She zapped a few sparks to keep him away from her, which turned out to be really effective as he flinched back.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? Stop zapping people like that!"

"Just... Stop talking to me for a while..."

 _'Shit. I forgot to drink my medicine earlier... And I don't have it with me...'_

Then all of them fell silent. It was really weird for them to hear her like this, so they decided to remain silent. Almost 30 minutes had past when the speakers blared to life again.

 **"Whoops! Just came back to do something. I'm really sorry Misaka-san, but I guess you forgot to drink 'those' this morning, right? It must be really hard to fight stress, especially if you're around a very 'stressful' environment..."**

All of them gave Misaka some confused stares. She just lifted her head a little and glared at the camera above them. She really looked more tensed than before, like she's going to break down any moment.

"So... You gonna give it, or what?..."

 **"Yeah, yeah.I'm really sorry Misaka-san. You will receive it from the wall beside you. And Accelerator, I brought you some coffee and aspirin too, so don't worry about your headaches. Okay! Need to leave you guys again! Don't miss me too much, okay?"**

"Like I care."

Then the signal was cut. A tile opened from the wall beside Misaka, and there came a medicine bottle. She quickly grabbed it with her shaky hands. She brought out two tablets but before she could drink them, a sharp pain pierced her chest, earning a restrained cry of pain.

"Ack!..."

"Misaka-san!"

"Third rate!"

She writhed in pain as she lie down the floor, clutching her chest. Shokuhou and Accelerator quickly dashed to her, with the other level 5s following soon after. The blonde helped her drink the tablets for she couldn't move from the pain. After a few minutes, she slowly sat up and leaned at the wall. Her breathing was a bit strained while the other level 5s stared at her. The first one to ask was Accelerator.

"Oi, third rate. What's going on here?"

"It's... None if your business..."

"Tch. You cocky brat."

"Misaka-san, was that an anxiety attack?"

"..."

She remained silent and tried to stabilize her breathing. She grabbed the small medicine bottle and slid it in her pocket. A tile opened again, but it was beside Accelerator. From there came 3 cans of coffee and a box of aspirins. He grabbed them and hid the aspirin in his pocket and opened a can of black coffee.

"The coffee is not enough... That bastard."

He then looked back at Misaka as she slowly gained her color. He then asked her a different question.

"Since when did you experience that?"

Misaka looked away from him and grinded her teeth. She knew that someday, someone would eventually find out her situation, but she never expected it to be the other level 5s. She felt like she wanted to get away from there immediately as her anxiety increased in levels.

"Answer me. Or I'll tell Last Order."

She immediately glanced back at the albino in front of her and lowered her shoulders. She sighed as she lowered her head.

"Six months ago..."

"That long?"

"...Yeah. And why do you ask?"

"...Just curious."

"Don't tell anyone... especially the sisters."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

A year earlier, Accelerator and Mikoto actually developed an odd alliance. They still might not be ready to forgive each other and their selves from their sins, but they decided they can work together to protect the sisters. They can now talk peacefully without destroying the background scenery before them unlike before. Last Order actually forced them to get along on some occasions, which they reluctantly agreed. They might be called friends right now, but their pride never let that happen.

"It looks like the great #1 is slowly turning into a softy."

"Shut up, hag."

"Hey #3! You okay now?"

"Yeah."

"Great! I think you got enough guts to feel ok!"

"..."

Misaka just stared at Sogiita as she found his personality really weird. What's with the guts thingy?

"So I guess stress can beat down the almighty Misaka-san~ That information is really useful. 3"

"Seriously?..."

The other level 5s went back to their previous places except Shokuhou and Accelerator. They scooted back, but not as far from before. Misaka just sat at the corner, leaning on the wall. Her breathing has stabilized, and she looked better. She actually felt a little sleepy as her half lidded eyes threatened to close, but immediately stopped it from happening.

 _'Damn side effects...'_

She fought the urge to sleep and played with electricity as it traveled on her finger tips. Sogiita heard the sparking sounds and immediately looked at her.

"Hey! What are you doing? Are you gonna zap someone again?!"

"Dude, I'm not that crazy."

"Says the one who destroys nearby electrical appliances without knowing it."

"Shut up bastard."

Accelerator just smirked at her as she ignored his actions and went back to play with the sparks that danced on her fingertips. Sogiita just stared at her with sparkling eyes. Kakine was actually sleeping in a corner, and Mugino stopped caring a few minutes ago. Misaka then brought out a coin from her pocket and placed it on the tiled floor. It suddenly sparked with electricity as it started rotating like a top. She concentrated on keeping it spinning while Sogiita stared in awe. Accelerator then voiced out another snarky comment to Mikoto.

"Spinning coins? What are you, a kid?"

"Do you want me to carve another hole on your head?"

"Heh. Like you could do that."

"Yeah right."

She then sent out a few sparks near Accelerator's choker, which earned her a scowl and plenty of curse words in return.

"What the fuck?! Are you fucking crazy, bitch?!"

"I just thought I should teach you a lesson even just a little. And yeah, if you're taking care of Last Order, please mind your words. You're mouth ain't really that child-friendly."

"Deal with it. And you're one to talk, third rate."

"Same to you, bastard."

Sogiita just stared at their slightly amused faces. Then suddenly, he hit the underside of his fist to his palm and looked like a light bulb suddenly lightened up in his head.

"Ah, I get it! You guys seems to be really close outside huh? That's why you guys talk in a really friendly way!"

Mikoto suddenly choked. Accelerator then glared at him with his crimson eyes. Sogiita didn't look scared, though.

"Wha-"

"We're NOT fucking FRIENDS. You heard that, knucklehead?"

"Eh? But why are so comfortable with each other? Oh I get it! You guys are in the state of denial!"

"SHUT UP OR I'LL BLOW YOU UP!"

The two retaliated in chorus. Accelerator's hand almost reached his choker while Misaka was trembling and was sparking with electricity. Their loud voices attracted the attention of #4 who scowled at them in irritation.

"Why the fuck are you guys so noisy. And you two."

She pointed at Accelerator and Misaka who looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Stop fighting like an old married couple, you're making me sick. Go get a room already."

Misaka suddenly coughed out vigorously as her face turned beet red. A vein popped in Accelerator's head as he fought the urge to lash out the woman sitting across the room.

"W-we're not like that!"

"Oh? Try to defend yourself without stuttering, will you? You're making it obvious."

She turned into a deeper shade of red as she was blushing profusely. She remained silent, because she thought she would fail miserably if she continued to bite Meltdowner's bait. Accelerator also turned silent as he drank a can of black coffee. He then took out the box in his pocket and drank some aspirin to lessen the intensity of his headache. Sogiita then scooted backwards and left a note in his head.

'These guys are dangerous...'

All of them remained silent and minded their own business. Accelerator toyed with his choker, Kakine slept peacefully in a corner, Misaka leaned on the wall, Mugino sat quietly on the tiled floor, Shokuhou fiddled with her remote control and Sogiita pumped some punches on the wall.

Suddenly, Misaka's posture slowly slumped down as she whispered a few words that was heard by the people around her.

"You guys... drained the hell out of me..."

Then her half lidded eyes closed entirely, and her body slouched down the floor like jelly.

"Misaka-san?.."

"She fell asleep..."

"Must be the side effect of the meds..."

Then they returned back to their own business. They were actually starting to get impatient as they consecutively turned around to look at the timer that was attached on the wall.

 _'Just an hour left...'_

The two remained soundly asleep while the other four was turning restless. #7 tried to move around, while the three remained unmoved in their positions. You would sometimes hear a lot of sighs coming from them.

The good thing is, time went by really fast.

The experiment is over, and they heard a voice echoing from the speakers.

 **"Oh, hello again the great Level 5s! Look who's back! So, how's the greatest 4 hours of your lives?!"**

"It's shit."

"Yeah, fucking shit."

Then an amused laughter reverberated through the walls, which started the sleeping Kakine.

 **"HAHAHAHA! You guys are really funny! Oh look! The little prince is already awake!"**

Then he moved the camera to the side and saw Misaka's sleeping form in a corner.

 **"But it seems that the Invincible Electric Princess is sleeping really deeply, almost like rock."**

"Just free us already~"

 **"Yeah, yeah. But wait, who's gonna be carrying the #3 back to her dorms?"**

"Do it yourself."

 **"I'm sorry but I'm a very busy person."**

Then they all looked at Accelerator with curious eyes, then Mugino's gaze turned a bit mischievous.

"What?"

"You're carrying her."

"Why the fuck am I goi-"

 **"That's a great idea! Now, carry her home!"**

Then all of the level 5s returned back to their own dorms and apartments, except Accelerator, who carried the unconscious Misaka back to her dorms. He encountered a lot of difficulties but he succeeded in blowing them up. Before he would go home, he visited an abandoned facility in a certain district, then opened the door of one of the rooms. There he saw the researcher who toyed with them earlier, and his lips curved into a sadistic grin. The researcher turned back, and saw Accelerator at his doorway.

"You're going to fucking pay for this."

"I kinda expected this kind of ending."

Then the silent and peaceful night was ruined by a single scream of agony from a crazy man.

THE END ;P

lol. oh yeah another note, the Kakine here is the beetle. This is actually written just for fun, so don't take it seriously.


End file.
